Betrayed
by keotey1228
Summary: When betrayed by the ones you love, some things that usually don't make sense, start to sound like reality. T for some pretty obvious reasons.


**This is the angty-est fic I've ever written. Do not read if you are having a good day, or if you are going out and don't want to have red eyes from crying.**

I walked into my room and slammed the door. I raised my elbow and wiped the fresh tears off my face. _How could she?_

I sniffed my nose and sank to my knees, curling up with a random towel on my floor. It's been sitting there for who knows how long.

I cried into the towel, sitting there for almost ten minutes. I finally rolled onto my back and my flow of tears subsided a little.

I stared at the ceiling, and just sat there, thinking about everything that has happened in the last month. Starting from when Jerry joined the black dragons.

It was a Friday afternoon, right after school. Kim and I were walking to the dojo. I told a joke and she laughed even though it wasn't really funny.

I smiled because life was looking up. I had a great life. But the higher you rise the harder you fall.

"Jerry, get back in here!" Rudy ran out of the dojo just as we were arriving. Jerry was walking out before him, looking pretty ticked.

"No, Rudy!" He flung around and looked him dead in the eye. "You don't control me anymore!"

Kim and I ran up to them and tried to get between them before anything started. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"So, now you care?" Jerry screamed as he turned to me.

I looked back at him, pretty hurt. "I've always cared, Jerry!"

"Oh, yeah? Did you care whenever you won a medal, or whenever you got a higher belt that maybe we didn't like you getting all the credit for?"

My face was blank. "I never did any of that intentionally…"

"So you never won a belt intentionally? You never bragged about it?" Jerry looked me dead in the eyes with pure hate. Nothing anyone would want to see.

He shook his head and kept walking, leaving me on that thought. "Where are you going?" I screamed after him.

"The Black Dragons! And I'm _never_ coming back."

I remember that day only because it was the start. I lost one of my best friends that day.

We used to fight together, and hang out together. Now, whenever I saw him, I couldn't see all the times we had been friends. All we had now was a rivalry.

When Jerry left, he had done some damage to the dojo. Rudy looked up pretty miffed that day.

"Come on, guys," Rudy rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

We followed him into the dojo, coming upon a scene of something I never would have thought Jerry could do.

Everything on the walls was scattered across the floor, most broken in several pieces. The mats were torn up and thrown carelessly around the room.

All of the trophies we had won, that _I_ had won, were smashed. One embedded itself in the wall. Rudy started to pick things up and tried to lug them to the parking lot.

He noticed we weren't helping. "Fine! Follow Jerry! I couldn't freaking care less!" He dropped the mat he was currently carrying on the floor. He stared at me directly in the eyes. They were filled with hate and disgust. I couldn't speak. Kim stood still next to me.

He flung open his office door and slammed it from the inside. Kim started to shake as she leaned against me. I tried to hold her up, also while I was in shock. She slid off of me and onto the floor where she proceeded to cry.

Kim. Crying. Those words did not belong in the same sentence. Kim was strong and definitely not a crier.

I was on the verge of tears myself. We had lost a friend, and Rudy had believed he lost us too.

I stood shaking, as Kim leaned against me from the ground. My eyes glanced around the room and everything one person, one person I had believed was my friend, did.

I heard the echo of footsteps, and then saw Milton come running in with his dad. He started to ask about Jerry, when he noticed the room.

"What…" He turned all around, taking in every detail.

His dad also looked around, and with every messed up thing he saw, the angrier he seemed to get. When he saw the trophy in the wall, he put a hand on Milton's shoulder.

"Come on, son," He started to pull Milton towards the door. "We're leaving."

Milton tried to struggle. "But dad…"

"No, Milton!" His dad grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door.

Milton turned and looked back at us as he was pulled away. That was last time I saw Milton.

I started to cry again as I curled up on the ground. I finally managed to grab my blanket off of the bed and curl it around myself.

My pillow was wet, but I didn't care. I grabbed it like it was my lifeline.

At that point in time, I had lost two of my friends. Two in one day.

Did that really happen only 3 weeks ago? I felt like so much longer.

I had lost Eddie only last week

Eddie had gradually gotten taller within the last year. Last week, he had grown taller than me. He even started to gain some muscles. Visible ones.

The girl he liked finally started to notice him, and that's when he had asked her out. Of course she said yes. The day after, Eddie came up to me. He said he was sorry, but that he didn't have anything in common with me and Kim anymore.

He smiled and tried to reassure me. "Maybe someday we'll be friends again."

He held out his hand. I didn't really want to, but I shook it. He laughed and started to back away, towards his girlfriend. "At the least, I'll invite you to my wedding."

He texted me only a few days ago saying that he found one of my jackets at his house. I didn't answer him back.

I couldn't. Who could? He just ditched me and then tries to talk to me.

I couldn't see him. I couldn't. I lost Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Rudy even shut down the dojo a few weeks prior. He even moved. Where? I don't know.

Kim, Eddie, and I were walking home from school in silence. Jerry had become to the new Frank of the Black Dragons. Jerry, had become leader.

He ran into us at lunch, and even threatened us about the match that weekend. He laughed and said he'd crush us.

We all couldn't really wrap our brains around it, so we'd stayed quiet.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," He grabbed my shirt collar and gritted in my face. I knew I could take him. He may be leader, but he wasn't stronger than me.

I looked at him, just so he'd let me go. I didn't want to be tempted to do something I'd regret. "See? Was that so hard?"

He pushed to the ground. I felt miserable. Kim and Eddie just sat at the table next to me, avoiding eye contact with me, but making sure they kept eye contact with Jerry.

I saw Jerry make eye contact with Kim. He pulled out a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Think about it," He frowned down at me before he walked away with his army at his heels.

I stood up and managed to sit at the table without looking at the stares from everyone else in the room. They eventually started talking about themselves and not us. They continued their lunch like that hadn't even happened, but I could feel the stares.

They wouldn't leave me.

I continued my lunch too, and I saw Kim open up the piece of paper with a blank expression. I kept my eyes trailed on her. When she finally looked up, she said nothing.

I asked her what it said, but she just waved me off. "Nothing, Jack. Stop being so pushy."

My heart stopped cold at the fear of what it might have said.

She didn't talk to me throughout the rest of the day, and Eddie remained quiet out of respect to us.

When we entered the circle for the surrounding stores, we saw a sign I wish wouldn't have been there.

Max's Meatlocker: Coming Soon! Not very disturbing, but where it was hung, made it.

I walked up to the door I have known for the last few months of my life. The same one I had walked through every day, with my friends at my side.

I looked up at the paper sign and saw, 'Bobby Wasabi' under it. On the door, a piece of paper stating that Bobby Wasabi was closed for good, hung. I ripped it down and curled it into a ball.

I stuffed the paper ball into my pocket and started to walk out of the mall. "Jack, stop being a baby!" Kim called after me.

I kept going, a few tears threatening to fall.

Kim's right. I am a baby. I can't stand to see my friends torn from me. I wanted them to have never ditched me, and I wanted them to be at my side like good friends would.

I was a baby. A very selfish baby.

I cried and curled into my blanket, like a baby should. I had never bothered to turn on my lights. They were unimportant to me.

"Well, I never wanted to either!" I hear a female scream from outside my door. A male scream answered and they kept going back and forth, sometimes talking at the same time.

I groaned and wrapped the blanket over my head in attempt to block out my parents' argument.

I tried not to listen but I couldn't. I just kept crying as I listened to the sounds of them threatening each other, and explaining how they knew all along that they knew their relationship wouldn't work.

I tried to silence my crying as I tried to fall asleep. It was the one place I could go without thinking about how awful my life had turned.

"No, you're going to take him! You're his mother!" I snapped straight up and pressed my ear against the door.

"I don't want him! You take him!"

"I _never_ wanted a child! All they do is cost money!"

"You sure as **** wanted a child when you brought me into your apartment that night!"

"I was drunk, what did you want me to do? Say no!?"

"You ****ing should have!"

I heard a door slam and a loud scream and then another slammed door. I covered my mouth to keep from making any sounds.

I cried harder as I curled into a ball behind my closed door. I finally managed to stand up on my wobbly legs and open the door, quietly and slowly.

One light was on in the bathroom down the hall. The curtain on the front door was messed up and ripped off of it.

The door to the bathroom opened and I stood frozen in my own fear. I saw a male figure walk right past my door. I held my breath, but he didn't notice me. His feet dragged on the floor as he entered his room right across from mine.

The light didn't even turn on before I heard loud snores.

I couldn't breathe. They didn't want me. They hated me. My mother had left me with my angry father.

I was alone.

Just today at school, I had thought that nothing seemed wrong. I didn't feel all that sad and I hadn't been threatened by Jerry, or reminded of his or Eddie's betrayal.

My heart cracked when I walked into the boy's restroom. I saw Jerry, but he wasn't alone.

He had his lips on a girl, and his hands were trying to take off her jacket. His shirt was already lying on the floor.

The girl was obviously kissing him back, and it looked like she was enjoying it.

Jerry had just managed to get off her jacket when he tried for her shirt. I gasped, and he finally noticed me. He broke off from the kiss.

The girl turned around, her hair a mess.

"Jack, I…" She tried to pick up her jacket and put it on. "It's not what you…"

I didn't give her a chance to answer. I ran out of there, slamming the door on the way out. I couldn't go back to class. I just couldn't.

I ran straight out of the school and home. To the only place I felt like I had a chance.

Well I didn't have a chance. My own parents didn't want me. I had been betrayed by all of my friends. I had nothing. It was over.

I quietly stood up and opened the door. I passed the snores of my sleeping parent and into the bathroom. I closed the door and turned on the lights. I looked around the bathroom before opening the medicine cabinet.

I saw an orange bottle and grabbed it. The lid hadn't even been put back on.

I stuck it in the pocket of my pants. I turned off the lights and walked out.

The hallway that I had walked through my whole life didn't seem warm and cozy. I used to sit on a skateboard and push myself down the hall when I was small.

I used to always laugh and giggle till my mom grabbed me off of the skateboard. She'd tickle me and laugh along.

We'd made a tent at the end of this hallway. It was right by a window, making it seem like we were outside camping.

My mom even bought a lighter and let us make indoor-s'mores.

I didn't get that same warm, home-y feeling I used to get.

I walked quietly down the hallway and back into my room. I walked right past the light switch and my small cocoon of blankets on the floor.

I reached down into a pile of dirty clothes and took out a pair of pants. I reached into the pocket and pulled out a ball of paper. I unwrinkled the paper and stared at it for a few moments before walking to my desk. I set the paper down on it and picked up a picture of all of my friends.

Kim and I were next to each other in a karate stance. Rudy stood next to us, also in a karate stance. Milton was falling over, and tried to hold onto me, while Jerry and Eddie tried their best not to look too stupid.

I picked up a sharpie as I smiled a small smile. I drew a circle around each of their faces. Kim's face, I left blank. I frowned and thought about what she was just doing about an hour ago.

I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't help it. She left me for Jerry. I could never forgive that.

Still, I couldn't leave her blank. I drew a crudely drawn heart over her before turning the paper over. I stared at the blank back of it.

At the top were names. In order of each person.

I stared at the names before turning it back over. I looked at the picture for the last time before drawing a big X over my face.

I folded the paper and the other paper and carefully put it back into my pocket. I hoped someone cared enough to find the paper and look at it. I hoped that they would actually care why I did this and not just throw it out.

I hoped that people would remember me.

Remembered ME. The true me. Not the big bad boy, or the boy with no friends. But the boy that did what he loved and did it with people he loved.

I wanted to be remembered for who I was.

I wanted to live with people who wanted me. But nobody wanted me. My own parents said it. I didn't want to live if I couldn't be with the people I loved.

I wasn't wanted anymore. I wasn't needed anymore. I did what I was supposed to do, and now my job was done.

I was ready.

I pulled the bottle out of my pocket. The letters stared back at me. The warning pleaded with me. The amount limit was printed in big letters, but it was as if I couldn't see them.

The little tablets on the inside were calling me. They looked like they were my favorite food, making me feel guilty for eating them all without saving any for anyone else.

I put the bottle to my lips and poured the contents into my mouth.

The bottle dropped from my hands as I felt my vision getting hazy. My brain seemed to be thinking so many things at once.

I dropped to my knees, and soon the floor.

My brain never replayed all of the reasons why I did this. My friends leaving me. Betraying me.

I saw the first time I met the guys, and the time I caught Kim's apple. I saw myself crashing through a wall. I saw every good thing that had ever happened in my life.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw my room darkening, only to show a brighter light.


End file.
